No Clothes is Good For Me
by starsatourfeet
Summary: Title says it all. A random collection of one-shots starring our favorite couple & their kids. Please review! xx
1. Chapter 1

Kate stumbled tiredly through the opened elevator doors, sighing as she leaned against the back wall and closed her eyes. It had been a long day. She was tired of idiotic people and low-life criminals. A bath and bed seemed way too inviting right about now. The elevator dinged, bringing her out of her fantasy and back to the present. She pushed herself out of the lift, trudging her way to the door to the loft. At least she was only on-call tomorrow.

As she neared, she could hear piercing shrieks in response to a deeper grumble. She grinned, unlocking the door with a practiced ease. Her two-year old son was streaking across the living room, wearing nothing but a smile. Castle hurried out of his office, his arms full with their daughter slurping on a bottle. "Landon Alexander Castle, get back in here now!" he yelled, obviously stressed from the day.

Kate tried to stop her smile. It was rare that Castle couldn't control the kids. She let the door shut with a slight slam that threw all three of their attentions to Kate.

"Momma!" Landon shrieked, running over to her on unsteady feet. Kate bent down and scooped him up before he hit the ground, nuzzling him as she smacked a kiss on his neck.

"Hi, baby," she murmured. "Where are your clothes?" she asked him as she walked further into the loft.

"No clothes!" he yelled at her.

She hummed. "Why not?"

"No like clothes," he mumbled.

"Oh, I see," she responded. "But we have to wear clothes, baby."

"Why?"

"I was trying to get him into the bath," Castle commented, closing the distance between them to press a kiss to her mouth. He lingered a little bit longer than necessary, not that she minded. "Hi," he smirked as they pulled apart.

"And he didn't want a bath?" He shook his head. She sighed. This was a reoccurring thing with their little man. He hated baths, and he hated wearing clothes even more. Even when he was an infant, they'd walk into the nursery to see him in nothing but a diaper.

"Lan, why didn't you want a bath tonight?'

She felt his little shoulders shrug.

"Will you take one now that Momma's home?" Castle asked him. He sat the bottle down on a nearby table and lifted the baby to his shoulder, patting her back gently. She let out a little belch that had Castle excited. "Such a good one, Sweet Girl!" he exclaimed, pulling her back to lift her over his head. She screeched, her small hands waving wildly. He brought her closer to his face, pressing light kisses against her skin. She just giggled.

Landon stared at him for a moment, thinking, before he responded. "Can Ella take one with me? So we can play?" Kate shared a look with Castle who just shrugged.

"Sure, baby. We can do that tonight." He wiggled out of her grasp, reaching the floor and taking off towards the bathroom. Kate smiled as she watched him go. He could be a handful sometimes, but he was a good kid.

"How was he today?" she asked Castle, reaching for the little girl who seemed to be fascinated by her daddy's stubble.

He released her, only to run a hand through his hair. He collapsed onto the arm of the chair. "About the norm for him. Ran around wildly until he bumped his head on the coffee table. Then we had tears for about an hour before he fell asleep. Only for him to wake back up and demand to play with Ella who was sleeping soundly. She woke up probably about ten minutes after he did. So I let them play for a while, but then someone got cranky…" he trailed off, ticking Ella's stomach softly. She squealed. "I suggested he take a bath before Mommy got home so I could feed her. The clothes came off, as usual, and he refused. And then you walked in…. But it was fine."

She shook her head at him, a small smile gracing her features. "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing. You coming to help or you have work to do?"

"I actually want to finish this chapter I was working on. I'll be in when I'm done." She nodded. Pressing a kiss to his hair as she passed him.

Kate walked into the bathroom to see Landon dancing around like a monkey. "Okay, buddy. Into the tub." She gestured for him to climb in. He stood at the edge, still too little to get in himself. Kate set the baby on the floor, lifting Landon into the porcelain tub. "Sit," she ordered as she moved to turn the faucets on. She adjusted the temperature before plugging the drain.

She turned back to Ella who hadn't moved a muscle, just watched her with a happy smile. Kate shrugged out of her jacket, leaving her in just a white t-shirt. _Well, this could be a mistake_, she thought slyly. She rid Ella of her clothes and diaper, settling her into the tub next to her brother.

She watched them play for a while. Landon rambling on about some absurd scenario she was sure Castle taught him while Ella watched him with fascination, splashing at the water when she got excited. Kate could feel the water soaking through her shirt already… and she hadn't even gotten to the hard part yet. She sighed. Castle would be loving this.

"Alright, guys. Time to wash our hair." Landon immediately lost his smile, while Ella just turned her smile to Kate. "C'mere, Little Man."

Landon scooted towards her with sad eyes. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. He was a drama queen sometimes. Just like his Daddy. She filled up the cup that was floating in the water, dumping it over his head. He spluttered even though none of it hit his face. "Sorry, baby." She lathered his hair with the baby's shampoo, massaging his scalp for a few seconds before rinsing it out. "All done. Do you think you can do soap by yourself?" she asked. He nodded, reaching for the bar of soap. She kept a close eye on him as she repeated the process with Ella; Ella laughing as the water splashed across her cheeks.

She heard the door creak open behind her before she felt him against her side. Turning to look at him, she was met with his piercing gaze.

"What?" she asked with a small smile.

He shook his head. "I just love you."

Her smile grew, "I love you, too." He pressed a kiss against her cheek as he reached for their son. "All clean, buddy?" He nodded, even as Castle rinsed him off one more time. "Alright. Bed time."

"I not tired," he responded at the same time he yawned.

Castle grinned, "Sure you aren't."

He lifted Landon out of the tub, wrapping him in a towel, and hoisting him up to his hip. "We feeling the Batman PJs tonight, bud?"

Landon nodded tiredly, his head falling to Castle's shoulder.

"I'll be up in a few," Kate said. He nodded.

She turned her attention back to Ella who was trying to push herself to her feet in the tub.

"Woah there little miss. What do you think you're doing?" The baby just smiled, continuing to push herself up. Kate let her go, keeping a hand close by just in case. She'd started doing this randomly about three weeks ago. Whenever no one was paying attention to her, she'd pull herself up to her feet, stand for a few wobbly seconds before falling back down. Ella stood, clapping her hands once before Kate pulled her up and into her chest, thoroughly soaking her shirt.

"I missed you today," she mumbled against her daughter's cheek. Wrapping a towel around her, Kate went to find clothes for the girl. "You're being so quiet tonight. Why's that?" It was true. Even though Ella hadn't started truly talking yet, she usually rambled on and on, just liking to hear herself. "Did Daddy talk your ear off already? He's silly like that, huh?" Ella cooed. Kate quickly put her in a diaper, reaching for a pale pink onesie to pull on over top.

"You look tired… Let's go find Daddy and say good night." Kate gathered Ella into her arms, making her way across the hall to find Castle sitting by their son telling him a story. She knocked lightly. "Someone wants to say goodnight," she whispered, noticing the way Castle's eyes roamed across her body as her shirt clung to her chest. Holding Ella out to him, Castle pressed a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"I love you, Princess."

"I love her, too!" Landon exclaimed, though he sounded exhausted. Kate leaned over Castle to let Landon kiss his sister. Kate felt Castle's hand on her hip, squeezing tightly before letting go completely.

She straightened, shooting him a flirtatious look before leaving the room. "I'll be back in a minute, Lan."

"Momma's so pretty," Landon commented when she left.

Castle turned to look at him. "Yeah, I think so too. She's pretty amazing, huh?" The boy nodded, his eyes falling shut. Castle sat there for a few minutes as his son's breath evened out. He smiled, standing with a creak in his knees before he went to the door. Kate was just leaving Ella's room.

"He asleep?" she asked, coming to stand before him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. "Mhmm, out like a light," he murmured against her forehead.

She hummed. "Let me say goodnight. I'll meet you downstairs." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before quietly entering Landon's room. She ran a hand through his short hair before pressing her lips against his temple. "Love you, baby."

She made her way to their room only to find Castle slumped on the bed wearing only his boxers with his arms covering his face. She crept to the bed nearly silently, climbing onto him with barely a jostle. She threw her leg over his hip, lowering herself to press her lips against his neck. She felt him stir beneath her, his hands finding their way under her shirt.

"You purposely wear white shirts when you give the kids a bath, don't you?"

She laughed. "Yes, because the first thought I have when I come home is 'How can I drive Rick crazy tonight?'"

"Everything you do drives me crazy," he said sincerely, flipping them so he was settled over her. "You should know that by now." He peeled her shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

"Mmm… Why don't you show me again?"

(…)

Light was shining through the bedroom window as Kate rolled over only to find the bed empty. She sighed. It had been forever since they'd woken up together. And today could've been perfect. She was on-call, and didn't have to go in for now. She groaned, pulling herself away from the sinfully comfy sheets. Throwing a hoodie on over her sleepwear, she stumbled into the kitchen to find Castle cooking breakfast wearing only boxers.

"You know, Rick… We wonder why Landon hates wearing clothes, but then you're never wearing anything. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

His gaze snapped to hers, a slow smile stretching across his face as she moved towards him.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," he commented, leaning down to capture her lips in a long, slow kiss.

**A/N: Literally wrote this in about a half hour cause studying was not working for me. So any mistakes are mine, and I'd really like to hear your thoughts. Both good & bad! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Read the Author's Note at the end for clarification of everything! xx**

"Landon Alexander Castle! Don't you dare!" Kate yelled from the hallway as the little boy hurried towards the stairs. He stopped immediately, turning with a mischievous look in his eye. She leveled her cop glare on him as he visibly shrunk away from it. "You have three seconds to get away from the steps," she threatened. "One…" He challenged her, leaning towards the staircase slightly. "Two…" she continued, placing her hands on her hips. At the motion, he backed away, stumbling towards her on shaky legs.

"I sorry Momma," he mumbled quietly.

"No stairs unless Daddy or I am with you. Capice?" He nodded. "Good. Let's go find you something to wear today." She patted his bottom, moving him in the direction of his bedroom.

The second he walked through the door way, he was struggling out of his clothes. She just rolled her eyes, helping him pull the t-shirt over his head. He giggled as it came off, his blue eyes wide with excitement.

She pulled a face at him, making him laugh harder, his little eyes scrunching up as his belly shook. Kate smiled, turning to his dresser to find an outfit. "Alright, buddy. We're going swimming so which bathing suit do you want? Dinosaurs…" she said, holding up a pair of green swim trunks with orange and blue dinosaurs dotting the fabric, "or Spiderman?"

"Slides?" he asked her, his face looking deep in thought.

"Yes, there will be water slides," she responded, as if that changed which bathing suit he'd choose. She already knew the answer before she asked it.

"Spidey!" he squealed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Alright, little man. We need Swimming Gutchies." For his age, he was pretty well potty trained, but Kate still liked keeping him in diapers when they'd be out for the day, just in case. But of course, as any child of hers would, he stubbornly refused diapers. So they weren't swimming diapers… They were swimming gutchies.

Kate watched his bare-bottom as he toddled over to the diapers, picking one up and running it back to her. He handed it to her without any struggles. Holding onto her shoulders, Landon carefully lifted one foot in before rebalancing and putting the other one in.

"Kate?" she heard Castle calling from downstairs.

"In here!" she called back.

A few seconds letter, Castle rounded the corner of the door, Ella wrapped around his neck with a pout on her face.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Miss Ella-bug over here is refusing my help getting dressed. She wants _Momma_ to pick her bathing suit," he commented dramatically.

She smirked at him. "Bad day with the ladies, Castle?"

"Seems like it," he replied dryly as Kate stood and took the baby from his arms, completely ignoring him.

She shot him a look before lifting up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "Still love you, babe."

He grumbled. "I'll help him finish. Us men need to stick together, right Lan?"

"Right!" the little boy cheered from his spot on the floor. Castle reached down with his fingers bunched together, and Landon returned the movement, completing their ridiculous handshake.

She rolled her eyes. "Make sure you put sunscreen on him."

He saluted her silently, already drawing Landon into a story of knights and superheroes.

Kate took Ella to her bedroom without a word, setting her on the floor while she poked through the girl's clothes.

"Okay Ella-Bean, how about this one?" she asked pulling out a yellow one-piece decorated with pink, purple, and blue flowers.

Ella clapped her hands, flashing her nearly toothless smile at her. She was a mini-Kate. From her hair color to her eyes to her smile. All Kate. Castle loved it. Go figure.

"I don't know why you're Daddy thinks you're being trouble today. You seem plenty happy to me," she commented, blowing a raspberry on her cheek, causing a fit of giggles. Kate quickly changed her into her bathing suit, grabbing a spare set of clothes for her to change into later on. She packed everything into the diaper bag, lifting it and Ella into her arms as she headed to find the boys.

Castle was busy lathering Landon in lotion. He _hated_ the spray sunscreen. Said he felt too sticky after it. "Hey babe, I'm gonna go change. You okay with both of them?"

He cast a dirty look in her direction. "We'll be fine. I'm almost done with him anyway."

She smiled, putting the baby on the ground and heading to the bedroom. She gathered the beach towels and kids clothes, organizing the diaper bag to some semblance of order. Stripping out of her clothes, she searched for her bathing suit as she felt his hands on her waist. She straightened up, leaning back into his touch.

"And you say that I'm the one Landon gets his bad habits before," he murmured against her neck.

She snorted, pulling out of his grip. "Hardly, Castle. I'm trying to get dressed. You distracted me."

He shrugged, "I don't mind."

"I am fully aware of that fact."

He smiled, stepping out of his sweats and pulling on a pair of dark blue swim trunks. He stepped towards her as she reached behind her neck to tie her swimsuit. He took the strings out of her hands, tying it with ease. She turned around, reaching up to meet his mouth. Their lips met in a languid kiss that was over way too quickly for either of them. She leaned her forehead against his. "Thanks," she murmured.

He hummed, kissing the corner of her mouth again before pulling away. She tugged on a cover dress, smoothing the fabric against her body before pushing a pair of sunglasses onto her head to hold her hair back. Slipping into a pair of flip flops, she turned to meet his gaze as he stood leaning against the doorway. "What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful," he said simply, watching the blush climb up her cheeks.

She ducked her head for a moment before flashing a stunning smile at him. "C'mon, let's get moving." She grabbed his hand as she passed him, squeezing his fingers tightly as she led him to the living room where the kids were playing quietly with trains.

"You guys ready to go?" she asked as Castle released her hand, swooping down to pick Ella up.

"Are you happier now, Bug?" he asked, peppering her cheeks with kisses. He was rewarded with a shrill giggle and small hands pushing at his cheeks. He blew his cheeks up between her hands. She squeezed her hands together, causing his cheeks to deflate with a loud pop and a rush of air into her face. She giggled again, nuzzling into his chest.

"Dada," the soft word fell from her mouth. He froze, his eyes shooting to Kate.

"Oh, Ella," she gushed, hurrying over to them. "Can you say it again, baby?"

"Dada," she mumbled against his chest.

Castle pressed a kiss against the top of her head, his free hand finding Kate's hip and pulling her close. "Yeah, baby, that's Daddy," Kate whispered, tears obvious in her voice. They were lost in their little moment with their youngest when small arms wrapped around their legs.

Castle tugged Kate to him, pressing a smoldering kiss against her lips as he released the baby to Kate. He leaned down, picking Landon up to place him on his hip. "Ready?"

He nodded. Castle led his family out of the loft and into the garage where they strapped the kids into their car seats before climbing in themselves. Castle started the car, backing out slowly before pulling out into the everyday New York traffic. As he settled into the flow of the cars ahead of him, he twined his fingers with Kate's, tapping their joined hands to the soft country music playing over the radio.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She hummed. "Yeah. Just… our baby is growing up. Makes me kinda sad."

He nodded, not adding anything else.

"Would you want another one?" she asked shyly.

He risked a glance at her, bringing their hands up to his mouth. "I'll have as many as you want, Kate."

"Not yet. I want to wait until these two get a little older. But someday…" she trailed off.

"Someday," he agreed, twisting her rings around the fingers he was holding.

They were silent for the rest of the car ride. As the parked, Castle looked in the rearview mirror to see Ella bobbing her head to the music playing.

"Hey, look at her," he said quietly. Kate turned in her seat, catching Ella doing her own little dance. She laughed, breaking their daughter out of her trance.

"You dance so well, bug," she commented. Ella gave her a shy smile.

"Lan, you ready to swim?" Castle asked the boy who had remained quiet through the exchange.

"Yeah!" he yelled.

They all scrambled out of the car. Castle lifted Landon to sit on his shoulders as Kate grabbed the bag and carried Ella on her hip. They met at the back of the car where Kate took ahold of the back of Castle's shirt, just to keep him close to her.

As they waited in line to buy tickets, an older woman who stood with a young boy tapped Kate on the shoulder. "You have a beautiful family," she told Kate with a smile.

Kate smiled back, rubbing a hand over Ella's head, who just smiled at the older woman. "Thank you. I like to think so, too. Huh, bug?" Ella laughed, hiding her face in Kate's shoulder.

"She's going to be such a beauty," the woman commented.

"Just like her mom," Castle threw in, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple.

The woman just smiled as she returned her attention to her grandson. Kate turned to Castle, "I love you."

He grinned. "Love you, too."

He paid for the tickets, keeping one hand on Landon's legs. Entering the park, he could feel their son's excitement radiating off him in waves.

"Daddy! I want to go on that one!" he pointed in the distance to a big, blue slide.

"We'll have to see if you're tall enough, buddy."

"But, Daddy. Please," he pleaded.

"We'll see."

Kate shook her head. "I'm gonna take her to the baby pool. Just meet us down there?"

He nodded. "Take my shirt and shoes though?" At her nod, he lifted Landon over his head to put him back on the ground. Castle shrugged out of his t-shirt, leaving his toned chest exposed. Kate's eyes focused on his chest, drawing slowly back up to his eyes. He smirked at her, but remained silent. "Lan, take your shoes off, Bud." Landon immediately sat himself down to tug off his shoes. Kate took their clothes with her free hand.

"I'll see you guys in a bit," she turned to walk towards the baby pool, leaving her boys watching after her.

"Daddy, let's go!" Landon urged, tugging on Castle's hand.

"Okay, okay." Castle took the boys hand, walking with him to the slides. He knew he wouldn't be tall enough for the one he had pointed out earlier, but he was hoping he could distract him with another one.

"Oh, Lan! Why don't we do this one? We get to use a double-tube!"

"Yeah, Daddy!" Landon freed his hand, staggering to the inner tubes.

_Mission accomplished._ Castle thought.

(…)

Kate found two open chairs, placing their things on them while Ella was stretching her arms towards the water. "Gimme a minute, Bug." Kate sat her down on the chair while she removed her dress and shoes, peeling Ella's shoes off as well. She noticed a young guy watching her critically. She caught a good look at him, but otherwise ignored it as she carried Ella to the water's edge. Ella struggled to get down, so Kate let her go, keeping her hands held in her own as Ella stood on wobbly legs with the little waves crashing against them. Ella squealed, randomly bending her knees to drop into the water. Kate managed to keep her head above the surface every time, but it still sent a shot of a panic through her each time.

Eventually, Kate sat down beside her daughter, letting the water splash over her shoulders as Ella giggled. So when the man who was watching them before approached, Kate didn't even notice. He sat next to Kate, causing her to startle.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My name's Brian, by the way," he said with an easy smile.

"Kate," she replied with a tight smile. Just then, Ella splashed, throwing water everywhere. "Bug, we don't splash other people."

Brian chuckled. "It's fine. She's adorable."

"Thanks," Kate said shortly. She did not want to deal with this right now.

"Are you here alo—"Brian began before he was cut off by a young boy calling for 'Momma."

Kate sighed in relief. "Hi, baby. Did you and Daddy have fun?" Kate saw Brian deflate beside her, but he didn't move.

"Yeah! We went on a big slide and…." Landon was rambling about the slide as Castle came over and grabbed Ella from her grasp, pausing to lightly kiss the top of Kate's head. He had noticed the man hitting on her, and hell would freeze over before he let someone get away with that.

Brian's smile faltered slightly, before he stood. "I need to get going, my daughter's calling for me. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Kate replied absently.

After he had walked away, Castle spoke up. "What was that?"

Kate shrugged.

"I don't like him," Castle grumbled.

Kate laughed. "Course you don't."

He frowned at her. "You won't be mean to me, will you Bug?" he asked Ella. Ella looked him in the eye before reaching for Kate.

She groaned, trying to get her attention. Kate turned, standing to take the baby from his arms. "Sorry, Castle. Just not your day," she joked, kissing his cheek.

He pretended to be offended. But in reality, he was perfectly happy. After all, it wasn't every day that Kate was prancing around in a barely-there bikini. No wonder that guy was hitting on her. Either way, he was appreciating the view.

"We should do this more often," he said. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. He grinned. "I like when you're barely wearing anything," he whispered suggestively against her ear.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes, but then let her eyes drag over his body, "Me too." She smirked.

**A/N: Okay, so I know I said this was just a one-shot, but what I think I'm going to do is make this a collection of non-related one-shots. So same characters and everything, and it might even be chronological, but it won't be an actual storyline. Does that sound good to you guys?**


End file.
